Shark in the Seireitei
by TerrorInYerTub
Summary: After Kisame dies, he finds that the afterlife isn't what he thought it would be. Fate is a bitch. Follow as he becomes a Ninja Shinigami, helps defeat the bad guy, and maybe find love and the family he never had while he's at it.
1. Prologue

_Edited 2/13/13_

* * *

Late one cold March night in the forest outside of Konoha, a figure was running though the trees with well over two dozen men following it.

Kisame looked over his shoulder and saw the large group of shinobi. He swore loudly. Pulling Samehada out he quickly cut down the trees around him, trying to buy some time. He swore loudly, again, but this time it was because he pulled one of the many wounds on his side.

He quickly push more chakra into his feet trying to out run the bastards chasing him. Then, feeling a sharp pain in his legs he tripped over the next branch and in a bloody heap on the forest floor.

_'Damnit.'_ He thought.

Grunting as he pushed himself up, he quickly pulled out the ten kunai in each leg. As the last kunai was pulled out the shinobi surrounded him. _'Double damn'_

"Hoshigaki Kisame, S-Rank criminal, a member of the Akatsuki, orders from the Mizukage is to kill on sight." One of the Mist nins read off page of the Bingo book.

Kisame snorted. They had fought with him, made him run for a bloody week, non-stop, just to tell him they were going to kill he here? Idiots. The whole lot of them.

He readied Samehada. They readied themselves. A small black butterfly flew in front of his face. For a moment he thought he heard someone say his name. Then all hell broke loose.

On the night March 18th at half past 6, the day he turned 34, Hoshigaki Kisame was killed by a Mist Hunter nin outside of Konoha. He took twelve of them with him into the afterlife by he was finally brought down.

Only to find out that it would be the start of another life...


	2. Waking up in District 80

_Edited 2/13/13_

_A/N: I know I don't say it anywhere in here, but Kisame is still wearing his outfit from the show._

* * *

Deep in the forest of the 80th District a figure laid, unmoving. A group of thieves circled the figure on the ground.

"Whatcha tink it is?" one of the thieves turned to ask his friend.

"'Dunno, but it might have some money or something of value. But it's still alive. Someone outta kill it, ya know. Put it out if it's misery." the man replied.

No one volunteered. Funny that.

The thing on the ground looked human. If a human had blue skin, gills on their face, and razor sharp teeth, that is.

"Oi, what's that thing by it's side?" the first male asked his friends.

"Dunno. Why don'tcha grab it? Could be wroth something." the second male replied.

The first paled slightly. But quickly puffed up his chest. "Fine! I ain't a coward."

He cautiously walked up to the unmoving figure. Gulping thickly, he slowly reach for the big, wrapped up object next to the thing's side watching it's face for signs of awareness, he grabbing the yellow handle. Pulling on it, he tried to pick it up.

The man stop short. Something was reaching out from in the object. It was cold, like water. Whatever it was, it was searching for something inside of him. Apparently whatever it was it didn't like what it found. Spikes sprung out of the handle in his grasp and into his hand, spearing it, painfully. He whaled loudly as pain rip though his hand, dropping the object back to the thing's side. Only to find out that the real pain was just about to start.

From the screaming right next to his fucking ear, and the smell of blood and fear coming from all around him, Kisame snapped awake.

_'What the hell? Didn't I die?'_ he thought. He focused in on what was happening around him.

There were seven males surrounding him. None of them seemed strong. Grunting Kisame pushed himself into a upright position. All the men around him gasped and backed up or frozen.

_'Tsk. They really are weak if they're already shaking like that. I haven't even released any chakra yet. Damn, I hate when people just get scared because of my looks.' _he thought irritability.

And it was true, all the men in the area were shaking as if they were in a blizzard. Not just because of his looks, but the amount of reiatsu Kisame was putting out, unconscionably. It was almost as much as Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. It was a miracle that no one had fainted yet.

Kisame picked up Samehada and checked it quickly, making sure it wasn't damaged. Seeing that it was still in the shape that he had last seen it, he quickly glance around to get his surroundings. His was still in a forest, but it was different from the one outside of Konoha.

"O-Oi fish f-fuck! Yo-You're gonna pay for that!" the man on the ground yelled up at Kisame, breaking his train of thought.

"Eh?" Kisame mumbled. Looking down at the man. Without a second thought he swung Samehada into the man face, sending him flying into a tree, his face and neck broken and bloodly.

Kisame smirked. Now that shut him up. But he sensed something was different about the male's chakra.

But with the heavy scent of blood in the air, he quickly dismissed the thoughts on what was going on and let his predatory side come out. His pupils dilated and a demonic grin spread across his face. Kisame laughed loudly and all the men had the same thought, _'Oh Shit!'_

_X-X_

By the time that a squad of shinigamis had been sent out and found the place were Kisame had 'played' all they found was multiple piles of, what they had to assume was once a group of people. Between the sight of so much blood and gore and the smell of flesh rotting in the sunlight shinigami simply threw up.

"What kind of monster could do such a thing?", one sicken shinigami asked the man with red hair in a spiked up ponytail.

The Lieutenant of the Six Squad turned from the sight before responding.

"I don't know, but we were ordered to investigate what cause that major spike in reiatsu. And if it was a Hollow we are to destroy it before it can harm others."

"And what if its not a Hollow?" The first man asked.

"Then we will try to bring it back with us so the Central 46 can choose what to do with it. Most likely, it'll be given to the 12th Squad to be studied."

"Why should we it in?!" one of the female members yelled. " We should just kil-" before the woman could finish she was knocked to the floor with a brutal kick in the back.

All the shinigami jumped and grab their zanpakuto's readying themselves for a fight.

Kisame chuckled lowly, slamming his foot onto the back of the woman he had just kicked to make her scream out in pain.

"Well now, what do we have here? A bunch of would be swordsmen? Ha. What a joke.", he laughed, pissing off many of the shinigami. "So which of you is the leader? I need to get back to the Rain Village before Pein-sama gets upset that my mission is taking too long."

The man with red hair frowned, _'Rain Village? What is he talking about?'_

"I'm the leader of this squad. Vice-Captain of the Six Squad, Abarai Renji. And we are not _'would-be swordsmen'. _We are shinigami of the Seireitei. So either surrender or we will have to destory you."

The blue skinned man laughed. Him? Surrender? What a joke! "Well, _Abarai Renji,_ I'm Hoshigaki Kisame, formerly of the Village Hidden in the Mist and the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Member of the Akatsuki, S-Ranked Missing Nin. And I will NOT be going anywhere with any of you snot nose little punks." he ended mockingly, grinning he grinded his foot into the back of the woman under his foot.

Her screaming was like music to his ears. Smiling he lowered Samehada to the woman's neck, draining her chakra. But this time both him and Samehada noticed the difference in her chakra. It was lighter and tasted different, like it was chakra, only purer.

Deciding that he would have time later to figure out what was going in this place, like why people were calling themsleves _'soul reapers'_. And what was wrong with Samehada and the charka in this place. He grinned wider.

The shinigami grew nervous at the of Kisame's face, it remind many of them of Captain Zaraki when he was on a bloodrage.

Kisame leaned down and with a quick pull Samehada ripped the woman's head off with a loud squelching noise as blood poured over the ground.

_Now the bloodbath begins..._

**TBC..**


	3. Meet the Captains

**Seireitei.**

In a dim lighted room nine men and women were standing in rows facing each other. In the front of the room an elderly looking man with a large 'X' shape sar on his bald head sat. He seemed, on sight, to old to fight, but in fact he was strongest person in the room and the leader of the 13 Court Gaurd Squad, Captain-Commander, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"On the last note, I am sure that all of you felt that strong reiatsu blast this morning, deep in District 80, yes?" the old man ask.

All of the Captains nodded. Mayuri, an odd looking man with white skin and black marking around his eyes and month, looked the second tallest man in the room with long hair done up in spikes with bells on the tips and grinned. " Friend of yours, Zaraki?"

The tall man,Zaraki, snorted. "_Tch._ Naw they must of came after I left. But I would love ta met 'em." he finished grinning. More then likely picturing the fight in his mind.

Yamamoto sighed, then looked to a stiff looking man he asked, "Captain Kuchiki, have you heard anything from the squad you sent out, as of yet?"

The Captain in question closed his eyes and silently sighed. " Nothing as of yet, Commander. B-" he was cut off when the doors to the meeting were pushed open by a member of said squad running into the room. But that wasn't what shocked them. It was the state the man was in.

He was covered in blood, most was his own, but not all could be his. Wounds littered his body. The worst by far was his left shoulder. It looked as if it had been ripped open by a saw tearing it from his body. The only part that was still attached was some skin on the underside of where his arm should be.

Unohana, the woman Captain of the healing squad, quickly ran over to him and began to heal his shoulder.

Yamamoto stood quickly. "What happened?"

The man panted. "I-It... hap-happen so... f-fast...Th-that thi-things...a mo-monster! He ripped apart three of us before we could even de-defend ourselves! Th-that sword o-of his...it doesn't cut... it shaves...s-so much blood." he started to mumble about blood and sharks.

The Captains looked at each other. Kuchiki walked over to his man. "What of Lieutenant Abarai?"

The man looked up at his Captain. "H-He sent me h-here to g-get a ca-captain. H-Hes fighting th-that thing..."

Unohana thought that the poor man had had enough. She pushed a little reiatsu into his head making him fall into a dreamless sleep.

All the Captains looked to Yamamoto for instruction.

"Captain Kyoruku, Captain Unohana. Go and bring this man responible for this. He must be punished."

The two Captains nodded before flash stepping away.

Yamamoto looked gravely to the floor. _'Who would do such a horroible thing?'_

X-X

Kisame was getting really pissed off at this Renji guy.

First, he had no fear of an S-Ranked crimmial, didn't even know what it was. Second, the little prick thought that he could take him**- him! A Ninja-Swordsman-** in a sword fight. And lastly, somehow he knew a strange jutsu that could change the shape of his sword without handsigns!

Now it looked more like a whip of blades and every-single-fucking-time he tried to get close enough to shave the little punks head off he'd get pushed back by the whip.

It was really pissing him off!

Fed up, Kisame jumped far back to get some space for his next attack.

Renji paused. _'What is he doing? Retreating? No, he's not one to give up lightly.'_ As he thought this he could feel someone with a strong reiatsu coming up fast. He just prayed it was one of the Captains.

Once the blue skinned man was far enough he drove his sword down into the earth. Bring his hands together, he started to form the handsigns to his tidal wave jutsu.

Only something was wrong. He tried to open his charka pathways to perform the jutsu, but it felt off. Like it was all still there, but blocked by something and at the same time it was flowing out of him uncontrollably.

_'What's going on here? Did they put a seal on me?'_

he thought, panicing slightly. If they sealed off his charka, why had they left Samehada?

Growling, Kisame grabbed his sword. Now that panic and rage flowed through his viens he was going to just over power the pineapple head. With a battle cry he charged Renji.

The redhead jumped at the suddeness of the attacked, but quickly slid into a defence stance to hopefully hold the monster off just a little while longer.

The Ninja-Swordsman leaped into the air to deal a deadly blow to Renji. Seconds before his blade met the other's a new sword stopped his.

"So this is the monster that attacked our shinigami?" A new voice asked.

Renji let out a breath. Kuro had made it back to the Captains.

Kisame jumped back a ways. There were two new people. A man with a pink robe over his kimono with a farmers hat and a woman with her hair braided around her neck to hang over he chest.

They felt stronger than anyone who he fought so far here after waking up, but he wasn't sure since his senses were off.

"Who the hell are you?" he yelled.

The man answered, "We are Captains of the Seireitei and we are taking you in to pay for the crimes against our shinigami."

**TBC...**

**So not worth the wait? I honstly don't know how this is gonna play out but please have faith in me I'll try to get everything worked out soon. And I'm really gonna try to post every other week now so wish me luck!**


End file.
